


Homecoming

by sharklion



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharklion/pseuds/sharklion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt- Foilshipping, “We can never be together” kiss</p>
<p>They stare at each other, silent.  Moments tick by before Yuuma asks, subdued, “That’s what you were worried about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

In a lot of ways, they’ve gone back to the start— days of freedom, free time, their carefree lives where school is the most of their concerns. Back to human lives and human skin, Rio and Shark come back to their classes. Yuuma and Kotori do too; then Alit and Gilag join the student body for real. Mizael, Durbe, and III all enroll for the first time around.

But it’s not the same. They retrace old steps with new looks in their eyes. And it’s not like Yuuma dwells, or that he’s not forgiving. Not like everyone else, who looks at Vector with suspicion cornered in their eyes in their sideways glances. (Because if they look at him openly, he pulls the most innocent look he can manage and then it’s hard not to punch him in the face, or sigh angrily, or at the very least pointedly turn away and he takes those reactions as victories) They haven’t forgiven, or forgotten, but this finicky little human problem means murder and assault charges aren’t looked on with a whole lot of kindness. That he’s still not welcome, but they put up with him like a certain known quantity of necessary evil, an obnoxious ally that they wish would give up on his act— it’s just like home. 

So, it’s just Yuuma that’s the problem. Yuuma that offered to be a coffin for Vector to bury himself in. Yuuma that keeps coming around to his place with the homework he missed from class that no one else wants to bring him, and complaining like this is the worst thing Vector has ever done. ”If you’re not gonna come to school you should drop out for real. It’s a really big pain going all the way over here! No one else ever wants to do it.”

"That’s because of _me_ , not the walk.” Vector replies without getting up to close the door or greet Yuuma properly, or even looking up at him, continuing the deck building he was in the middle of.

"Because you keep being an ass to them! If you said sorry or something it’d be fine. Or fine enough they’d bring you homework." Yuuma drops the pile of homework in his lap, and sits down across from him, starting to look over the cards he’d had laid out on the floor.

Before Yuuma could get a good look at Vector’s strategies, he gathered them all into a stack and shuffled them to stop him from investigating. ”Or you could stop. If it’s such a big _sacrifice_ for you to get some exercise in your daily routine.”

"Nah." He grins, and reaches for the deck again while Vector moves it out of reach as he leans in further trying to grab it, "It’d just be better seeing you at school or dueling somewhere. Your place kinda sucks. But we’re friends, right? I like helping out."

Vector puts his free hand over his forehead to mime a swoon, “Oh, my hero. Where would I be without this noble man, his noble intentions!,” then his voice goes harsh, shattering the act, “ _Give me a break!_ Who are you supposed to be, Durbe?” He catches his arm around Yuuma’s waist to yank him in close, “Is this the prize you’ve been after all along?” and mashes his face close to Yuuma’s— he’s never done this before and doesn’t know what he’s doing. Mouths are new, and their two mouths touch, still shut lips pressed against each other. He can feel Yuuma’s heat, he can feel his own pulse. He doesn’t know how to continue, and— he started this, he doesn’t want to lose control of it. He shoves Yuuma away, hard, and Yuuma catches himself before he can sprawl back on the floor, reflexes sharp.

They stare at each other, silent. Moments tick by before Yuuma asks, subdued, “That’s what you were worried about?”

"No," he tells him, voice stone.

"Well, good." He doesn't believe him, and Yuuma wears his emotions and truth on clear on his face but continues, "’Cause, I meant friends. Like, for real. I don’t want anything else," he’s watching Vector, worried. He’s arrived at completely the wrong conclusion, but Vector nods and Yuuma’s face clears and brightens. He stands up and sits back down right next to Vector, taking his deck from his grasp, showing everything’s all right and he doesn’t hold it against him. Their skin brushes, casual. Friends.

The sensation of the warm light touch of his hand, (his lips) lingers after. 

Vector doesn’t bring it up again. The soul-deep resentment that seeps into his chest and stays, that’s just like home too.


End file.
